Every Second
by Rale Letters
Summary: The story of a girl who meets a nomad vampire and the journey they take together. Rated T for possible violence.


Every Second

Sounds

I thought I would regret every second of what I had done. I have a rapid change of heart, that's why people could be drawn to me. I wasn't able to hold grudges for very long, I wasn't able to hate people. Yet lying in my bed that night I couldn't only think that I hated myself. My mother never seemed to notice, she just thought I was unhappy most of the time. Shrouded by so many children in my house and never have a place to be alone, I found why she would jump to that conclusion. It just wasn't it, I just didn't like myself. My personality, the opinions I was raised to believe yet couldn't follow in my heart. I wanted to follow yet was too lazy to do so.

I didn't like my mother either that night. Since it was the first time she had called me a bitch, and unlike she normally would do, she didn't apologize afterwards. My mother was not the kind of person to call her children names or anyone else. So what I had done must have been pretty bad. So yes I was feeling bad for myself thinking about what an awful person I was. This was what led me to do what I did not much later after.

The desire to disappear without a trace had been on my mind long before that night. It was something that I desperately longed for. Though I never wanted to run away on my own, I wanted something to happen.

I lied on my bed with my hand tucked under my head, looking up at the popcorn ceiling that I called my own. It was summer, in northern California summer can get very hot. Even at night. So my blankets and sheets had been kicked off my bed and left in a lump on my floor. Across the room was my little sister's bed. Where she lay sound asleep, whereas I could never seem to sleep.

Though I love to stay awake late into the night when the house is still and it feels empty. I feel this home sickness in my chest, I don't feel right. I feel completely alone like I was the one who abandoned everyone. Whenever this feeling started I would quickly get my iPod touch out and calmly play double solitaire. Solitaire was what let me forget all the bad feelings and just focus on the game. I would then feel relaxed enough to drift to sleep.

That night a heat rose to my neck as a sound erupted from the garage my dad was building in the backyard. A pounding sound that made my heart beat faster. In normalcy I would have covered myself in blankets and let the heat and fear take me over, while I did nothing to stop it. Yet that night I was eager to do something, anything. Just to get away from my sibling away from my house; even if the garage was only a few yards away from us.

I was still wearing my day clothes, having no thought to put on pajamas. Dark wash skinny jeans, (which for my short figure didn't look the greatest on me) one of those super long faded button up blouses that went down to my thighs (it was supposed to be a shirt on some girls but on me it was more like mini dress), and the black converse high tops my cousin made me pick out.

I sat straight up in bed and tied my red and blonde curly messy hair into a pony tail. Having seemingly nothing to bring with me I walked right out the back door. This was apparently located in our bedroom. I closed the door quietly behind me as to not wake or alert anyone.

As walking the short distance to the garage to told myself not to get my hopes up. The noise could have only been a cat or a mountain lion. Yet when I thought of mountain lion I paused for a bit. It was very possibly a mountain lion. They were everywhere in northern California, especially in the little towns. My cousin had once told me of how a mountain lion had walked on the roof of her mobile home. She also had other stories of seeing and hearing mountain lions in her mobile home park.

Though I was becoming more and more afraid as my imagination took hold, I didn't stop walking. I didn't stop myself from quietly walking up the garage stairs into the not nearly finished attic. I knew there was wood planks sawdust and nails and tools everywhere up there.

At the very top step was when I heard it. My ears became clear as the blood stopped pounding in them. I heard the sounds of pleasure. Pleasure as in a starving homeless man eating for the first time in days. I heard the sound of drinking heavily, deeply.

My hand rose up to the light switch. My heart was pounding like mad knowing that there was in fact something there. I paused knowing what I would do would have consequences. Then I did the first thing with the least hesitance I had done in a long time. I flicked the light switch on. The light was blinding and I blinked and squinted.

There was a mountain lion. A lifeless corpse of one anyway. And there was a man. A man kneeling over the dead carcass with his face pressed into it. And he groaned.

As if without any movement at all, this man stood. I thought I was imagining things as I should be. Yet it was so real.

"Don't go," I shouted so suddenly. I had felt panic rising in my chest as soon as I knew that he would be gone any second. I just knew he would leave me with the dead mountain lion to deal with.

I looked at the blood that was faintly smeared on the collar of his white button down shirt. That wasn't properly tucked into his black dress pants. I heard him chuckle as he wiped blood off from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Why," he asked with amusement on his face. Suddenly I was gaining courage. Though I had been warned after reading my murder mystery books, that standing so still with a stranger wasn't a good idea. I might have ended up dead in a ditch for all I knew.

"Take a good look at the one and only vampire you'll ever see." He spread his arms out as smirking. Vampire. I hadn't even thought of the word. Even as seeing him drink or eat the lion I didn't even think of it.

"You have to stay you're caught. If you leave like this you'll leave me scarred and crazy the rest of my life. I'll end up in an asylum." I closed my eyes tight. This generation of mine was raised and trained to not even fear vampires. I hated myself for sounding so desperate.

"Why would you think I care about what happens to you?" The question was so simple and so true. Why should he care? Why should I have cared?

"Besides after what you just witnessed you seem pretty sane to me." The man leaned against the wall with his arms folded behind his back.

"Do you have anything better to do?" I asked. He leaned forward a little.

"Better than what?" I had to think about that one. Better than what? It was a good question.


End file.
